Albus Potter 1
by Elese Potter
Summary: The story of Harry's kids going to Hogwarts: is albus the chosen one? will voldemort ever return? will James get expelled on his first day back? Is Longbottom turning bad?
1. Chapter 1

**hello fellow writters/readers I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of this story and before you begin I need to tell you a few things, unfortunatly I do not own most of the characters in this story and I hope you enjoy xx**

Chapter 1:

There was commotion in Godrics Hollow, a skinny man with jet black hair and glasses trying to calm his three kids. One of which resembled him (but without glasses), the two boys; one with scruffy jet black hair that stuck up at the back and emerald green eyes,(the younger of the two) had a large badge on his front that kept changing from a photo of himself to a big 11 sign. The older and taller brother had even untidier hair (a light brown) and dark brown eyes, who was laughing at his bright red headed mother trying to pries her wand off his younger sister who also had bright red hair! "James, come and see what aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron sent me." The youngest brother called. The twelve year old boy came

_**Dear Albus,  
>Happy 11<strong>__**th**__** Birthday  
>Hogwarts soon!<br>Love Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose and Hugo  
>xxxx<strong>_

"Cool" he said "what's the present?"He asked looking eagerly at Albus as he watched his brother unwrap a nimbus 3000! "A nimbus 3000! Wow, I only got a 2500 for my 11th" James said in awe. Albus ran in to find his Dad showing his sister Lily how to feed an owl properly. "Mum, Dad I got a nimbus 3000 from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron!" he yelled. Suddenly a brown tawny owl came flying in through the open window and dropped an envelope made of heavy parchment onto Albus's lap, he turned it over to reveal a scarlet Hogwarts crest on the back and on the front it read in emerald green writing:

_**Mr. A. S. Potter,  
>32 Godrics Hollow,<br>Second biggest bedroom,  
>England<strong>_

It was almost exactly like the one James had had last year, he then turned the envelope around and cut open the Hogwarts seal with a kitchen knife; Albus then took the two letters out of the envelope and read:

_**Dear Mr. A. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have acquired a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry you will find an enclosed list of all equipment needed. You will need to catch the 11 o'clock train on the Hogwarts express from platform 9 and ¾ Kings cross station London.**_

_**Yours sincerely  
>Professor Minerva McGonagall <strong>_

James, Albus and Lily sat in front of the blazing fire reading the equipment list, while in the garden Harry and Ginny were talking "another trip to Diagon Alley the!" Ginny said "… and Gringotts" "yes, we will go tomorrow after the party… and as for Gringotts I do wonder if he is the one" Harry sighed whilst thinking about his magical first trip to Diagon Alley. There was a flash a green light coming from the front room, Harry and Ginny ran in to see Ron, Hermione and their two kids Rose and Hugo having arrived by floo powder and with them Teddy Lupin. "We're here for the party!" Ron yelled as Teddy produced a long thin parcel with Albus's name scribbled in his own scrawny handwriting "here, sorry we're early for the party but… "Before he could finish talking however a pure white rat leaped out of Hugo's sleeve and jumped into the pot of floo powder sending light brown dust everywhere! "HUGO! For the last time I told you not to bring that rat!" Hermione spluttered lifting the now dusty rat out of the pot and threatened to feed him to the owls if he got him out again. The Party was great after that, Albus got: Some Every flavored beans from Uncle Bill, Fleur and Victoire, a book called Quidditch through the ages from Teddy Lupin, the nimbus 3000 from Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, Hugo, Rose, Harry (Dad), Ginny (mum) and Lily, He also got a Wizard's chess set from James and he got 10 galleons from Granddad and Grandma Weasly, Uncle George, Neville Longbottom and Hagrid! The only present left untouched on the table was a plate of homemade rock cakes from Hagrid. The Party was still going strong at midnight but it soon stopped because Ginny and Hermione insisted that Hugo and Lily go to bed, but as Hugo was sleeping in Albus's room and Rose was sleeping in Lily's room they both had to go to bed too and James and Teddy went up with them. "Goodnight everyone" "goodnight Albus, Happy Birthday!" they said simultaneously. Albus felt proud, he was a whole year older and soon he would go to Hogwarts!

**hello again and I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review because I have sooo many ideas for this story and will only upload the next chapter if you review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

At sunrise Albus awoke with something nibbling his toes, he saw something white and furry, seeing that it was only Fang, Hugo's rat he relaxed. "Hugo, Fang escaped again your mum will go nut if she comes in here!" Albus heard a faint mumble from under a duvet that had fallen off last night "leave me alone go away" "what time is it anyway?" Hugo asked "about time you two got up!" Harry said walking in, and with a flick of his wand the curtains flew open letting in a blaze of fresh summer's heat. "Hugo your mum said that you have 10 seconds to go down stairs, and Albus we are going to Diagon Alley in 1 hour so hurry!" After Harry left to wake up James and Teddy the two boys got up and dressed, and went downstairs. Seeing the boys arrive Lily jumped up and started chanting Diagon Alley over and over again!  
>At midmorning the ten of them grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot that lay on the crowded mantelpiece, and one by one stepped into the flames and said "the leaky cauldron" whilst dropping the powder in the flames, turning them a bright green. After about five minutes, they had all arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in London. "Harry my boy, what brings you up here again?" "Got another one for Hogwarts, Albus" Harry told the graying innkeeper named Tom "we have Rose as well" Ron said walking in sight of the innkeeper. After their chat with Tom, Harry led the way out of the pub and into a small area which looked very odd to Albus as last year when James came to Diagon Alley he was too ill to come; so the small stoned area with a couple of broomsticks in the corner and a brick wall at one end. Hermione walked up to the brick wall got out her wand, and counted 7 bricks up and 3 bricks across then tapped the brick 3 times with her wand, Albus thought this an odd thing to do but then suddenly the bricks disappeared and formed into an archway; all Albus could do was stare, he saw shop after shop lined up down a cobbled pathway. "well here we are Diagon Alley!"Harry said proudly "wow, it's amazing" Albus said as he stared into every shop window he could as they walked up towards a large stone building with wooden doors guarded by two small elf like people "they're goblins Albus" Harry said when he saw the terrified look on Albus's face; as they walked up to the second pair of doors this time silver, Albus noticed an inscription on them which read:<p>

_**Enter stranger but take a heed,  
>of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>for those who take but do not earn,  
>must pay most dearly in their turn!<strong>_

Albus gulped and stepped inside to see an amazingly large hall filled with long desk' s on which sat dozens of almost identical goblins scribbling notes on bits of parchment, weighing out gold on bronze scales and carefully identifying keys. Albus followed his farther, aunt, uncle and mum to the very end desk on which sat no goblin at all, Harry took out his wand and tapped a golden P once with the tip; and almost out of nowhere popped a very old looking goblin with a very long and crooked nose!


End file.
